The invention relates to trouser construction and more particularly to improvements in the construction of the crotch and front region. And it relates particularly to trousers of sporty cut tightly fitting to the body similar to JEANS while, at the same time, accomodating the male genitals without pressure and friction caused by proximity of the trouser fabric.
Conventional closely fitting trousers generally comprise two frontal leg portions and two rear leg portions interconnected by substantially vertical seams along the sides of the legs and a centered crotch and fly seam along the crotch and the perineum, all four parts being connected at their upper ends to a waistband by means of horizontal, circumferential seams. This construction is apt to cause stresses from the trousers fabric on the male genitals and to the appearance of folds in the frontal portion along the hip joints, as well as folds from the male genital bulge. It has been proved that pressure and heat developed due to friction without means of ventilation may cause reduced output of sperm until eventual total impotence of the male. Usually extra space is provided in one of the leg portions, off-centre left or right of the medial crotch seam for placing the medially suspended genitals along one of the thighs. However, this position of the genitals likewise creates unpleasant pressure, and it has been tried in the past to construct trousers, especially for men, which support the genitals in a cup-shaped panel in the front and the crotch of the trousers.
Among the many publications two were selected as closely approaching the solution of the problem:
1. European Pat. Publication No. 0 005 554 (IBEL) describes trousers constructed of four leg portions connected to a waistband, whereof the front portions contain a cut-out starting at a point near the anus, exposing perineum, genitals, pubic area and the lower abdominal area up to near the waist line; a combination crotch/front panel is inserted into the cut-out connecting the leg portions and acting like a supportive curved panel for the genitals and pubic area. PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,259 (BREDO) describes trousers constructed of four leg portions connected to the waistband, whereof the front portions possess cut-outs in triangular shape into which a triangular crotch piece is inserted. Although not specially mentioned in the specification, it is assumed that a fly is provided along its vertical centre line.
The main drawback of the two above designs is the esthetic appearance of the person wearing the trousers, as of the trousers as well.
Another drawback of the trouser construction shown in IBEL lies in the fact that the male genitals are held inside a "bag", whereby the material of the bag and of the leg portions form two overlapping layers, unnecessarily warming the genitals and causing friction along the upper seam.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks and to construct tight-fitting trousers shaped to accomodate the genitals without pressure or friction.
It is another object to present the image of the wearer with long legs, in spite of the low crotch, by constructing the cut and the seams of the trouser portions in a suitable manner so as to deceive the eye of the viewer.
It is another object to provide trousers with a static portion of material surrounding the genitals, in contradistinction to the present designs wherein the leg portions continuously rub along the genital portion.
Still another object is to provide trousers with ventilating means for the genitals.